


Sparkly!

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: humor, rating: R - Freeform, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Optimus found the perfect gift for Starscream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkly!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None this time.  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 5 - Jewelry_

Starscream was eying him suspiciously, but Optimus could only beam back at him. He knew, _knew_ the seeker would like the gift he’d found. Hopefully enough for Optimus to get one of those rare, truly unfettered and uninhibited smiles from him.

“You’re frightening me.”

“Nothing frightens you,” Optimus scoffed, dipping his helm to kiss Starscream’s cheek. “I have a gift for you.”

An optic ridge arched, and Starscream gave Optimus a wary look. It was the sort of look that’d hurt him in the beginning of their relationship because he had thought Starscream didn’t trust him, but he had learned that the seeker just had a sense of humor that was rather odd and extremely dry at times.

Still smiling widely, Optimus plucked a smallish, festively wrapped box from his subspace. “Here. I hope you like it.”

Starscream took the box, meticulously picking at the wrapping and unfolding the creases, an endearing habit because Optimus had always assumed the seeker would be the sort to tear his way through to the prize. He’d learned that Starscream could be, and usually was far more careful about most things. Optimus enjoyed every chance he had to learn more about Starscream, especially since one of those little tidbits had led him to this particular gift.

“Oh…” Starscream breathed, optics flaring as he lifted the sparkling crystal from the box.

“Like it?”

Starscream merely nodded, the box dropping, utterly forgotten, from his fingers as he held the crystal up to the light and angled it this way and that. Rainbows flashed over his dark face, then suddenly Optimus was stumbling back, falling as the backs of his legs hit the side of his sofa. He tumbled right over the arm, an, “Oof!” escaping, but muffled by the enthusiastic kiss Starscream was smothering him with.

“So you like it?” he asked, chuckling.

“Shut up,” Starscream muttered, kisses moving down Optimus’ neck. Chest.

Oh… Abdominal grill, that was…

_Oh_!

Oh, Starscream _really_ liked the crystal.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
